


Gooey

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Backrubs, Cultural Differences, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Rimming, Siren Dan Avidan, Spook Grumps AU, Unusual Genitals, Weretiger Arin Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan's embarrassed about... well, something complicated. Arin is up for just about anything, though!





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/gifts).



Dan was... restless.

It was an unusual state of affairs - Dan was usually a pretty relaxed person, what with one thing and another.

But Dan was pacing around the length of the living room, hands behind his back.

Arin watched Dan do his third circuit in as many minutes, and he cleared his throat.

"Something bothering you, buddy?"

Dan visibly startled, clearly being pulled out of his reverie.

"Huh? What?"

"I said," Arin said, "are you okay?"

"Oh," said Dan. "Right. Sorry."

He laughed, self conscious, and he ran a hand through his flyaway hair, pushing it out of his face.

"So are you okay?"

It could get like this sometimes - Dan got distracted with the inside of his own head, and lost track of whatever it was that was going on outside.

Sometimes, he'd go swimming, shifting into his more streamlined form, doing lap after lap after lap.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Dan said, and he made a dismissive hand gesture.

"I wasn't asking if you're _going_ to be okay, I asked if you _are_ okay," said Arin. "C'mon. You can just tell me. It's fine."

"It's... it's weird," said Dan, and he looked embarrassed. 

Arin shrugged.

"How weird can it be?"

"It's pretty weird," said Dan. 

"Lay it on me," said Arin, leaning back into the couch, his feet up on the coffee table.

He was shifted, in his big tiger form, and he sprawled like the cat he was.

"I worry about... you know, freaking you out," said Dan, and he stopped pacing to stand in front Arin, rubbing his hands together and shifting from foot to foot. 

"I'm hard to freak out," said Arin.

Dan's restless energy was beginning to sink into Arin's own nerves, and it was taking effort not to start shifting on the couch.

His ears were flicking, and his tail was beginning to swish.

"I... it's not a... not a mammalian thing," said Dan, and he looked embarrassed.

"... mammalian?"

"Yeah. As in pertaining to mammals?"

"Yeah. I know you guys... do things differently than I do, but it's kinda complicated."

"Yeah?"

Was Dan going to mention having to migrate to warmer climates, or possibly change colors?

... then again, Arin had seen Dan when he was in full shape shifted glory, and that was downright terrifying, all things considered. 

If Dan was going to be wandering around in all his deep sea creature glory, scaring the everloving shit out of anyone who ran into him at the wrong moment... well, Arin _did_ appreciate getting the heads up.

He didn't think of himself as easy to startle, but seeing Dan with his jaw unhinged, glowing like some unholy abomination... well.

It helped to know ahead of time.

"Arin," Dan said, "you're spacing out."

"Oh," said Arin, and he cleared his throat, looking sheepish. "Sorry. Spaced out."

"It's fine," said Dan. "So, uh...." 

"Hm?"

"Okay," said Dan, and he cleared his throat, "you know how I... you know how I don't work like you do?"

"Well, yeah," said Arin. "We're not the same species."

He grinned, his ears flicking back.

Dan grinned back, and wow, but those were a lot of teeth.

A lot of... sharp teeth.

It always took Arin aback, just abit, even if he was more or less okay with it.

"I'm... well, my species, we create eggs, regardless of whether we're male or female, and the way we end up knocking each other up is to combine them, or to implant them in someone."

"Right," said Arin.

"It all depends on us getting enough food, and since I've come here, I'm obviously getting more than enough food, which is good, but it _does_ mean that I've had more eggs to get rid of, and I've been... you know, discharging them, but there's... there's other stuff I'd like."

"Other stuff?"

Arin raised an eyebrow.

Dan groaned, digging his hands into his hair, beginning to pace again.

"I... it's really nice to, uh... to...."

Dan was blushing.

Arin stood up carefully, and he came around the coffee table, to wrap his arms around Dan's waist, pressing his forehead against Dan's. 

He was purring, low and deep, the way that always made Dan melt like an ice cube in the sun.

"I like the idea of putting my eggs in you," said Dan in a rush. 

Arin paused.

"Putting your eggs... in me?"

"Yeah," said Dan.

He was holding on to Arin's shirt, and he was avoiding eye contact with Arin, still blushing.

"What does that... entail? Like, would I get pregnant from that?"

"No, no," Dan said quickly. "You wouldn't get pregnant, we're not, like, compatible as a species, so it wouldn't work. You're too warm to incubate any fertile eggs I put in you, and anyway, these wouldn't be fertile, since there's a whole process for that...."

"A process?"

"It's... gooey," said Dan.

"Gooey," Arin echoed.

"Yeah," said Dan, and he looked faintly embarrassed.

"I'm honestly now curious," said Arin. "Although I think all baby making ends up kinda... gooey."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "Do you know how mammals do it?"

"Faintly," said Dan, and he cupped Arin's face in his cool, webbed hands, his fingers brushing over Arin's whiskers, which was a singularly odd sensation, although Arin could get used to it.

It was kind of nice.

Dan didn't know about a lot of the taboos that were involved with land dwelling species, and Arin enjoyed the novelty of it. 

Dan kissed Arin on the mouth, a soft, sweet kiss, all tongue and sharp teeth, and when Arin pulled back, he nuzzled his face into Arin's cheek, marking himself up with Arin's scent.

That always turned Arin to goo.

Dan probably knew that - he always did that when he really wanted to butter up Arin.

... Arin couldn't really be mad at him for it, though.

He kissed Dan again, pulling Dan up against his chest, and he stroked his fingers up and down Dan's back, gently, with the very tips of his claws, the way that always made Dan shudder.

"I want to lay eggs in you," said Dan, right up against Arin's lips.

"How would that work?"

"Well," said Dan, and he cleared his throat, "I'd, uh, I'd be putting my ovipositor in your butt, and then I'd fuck you with it, and I'd let the eggs go in, and then you'd end up with them in you. And since they're made of organic material, you'd just... expel them, the same way as if you'd had someone cum inside of you."

"Right," said Arin. "So it'd just be... gooey?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "More solid than cum, admittedly, but they can, uh... they kinda degrade as they get warmer, and get more gooey."

"Right," said Arin.

It sounded... well, honestly, it sounded faintly gross, but all of the fun things in life are faintly gross, especially when it came to sexy stuff. 

"So you're okay with it?"

"How big are these eggs?"

"It depends," said Dan.

He was fiddling with the hem of Arin's shirt.

"On...?"

"A few things," said Dan. "But usually, I've either got a whole bunch of small ones that are, like, roughly the size of a golf ball, or else I've got a few that are the size of chicken eggs, and once in a blue moon, I get two or three that are the size of a baseball."

Dan shuddered.

"A _baseball_?"

"That's only happened a few times," Dan added quickly. "I don't think that'll happen!"

"How... hard are they?"

"Not very," said Dan. "You ever had the big, gooey roe on sushi? It's basically like that. Maybe a little bit more solid than that, but it'll be softer than any sex toy that you've ever used."

"Right," said Arin. "Well, uh... I won't lie, it's kinda weird."

Dan drooped.

"But I'm okay with weird," said Arin, and he grinned at Dan in what he hoped was a winning sort of way. 

He had to be careful not to show too many teeth, because that always unsettled... well, everyone.

Even Dan got weirded out by too many sharp, white teeth in his face.

"Thank you," said Dan, and then he was kissing Arin again, another long, deep kiss.

"Is there anything you need me to, uh... to do?"

"I wouldn't say no to... um, if you'd be willing to clean yourself out a bit," said Dan, looking sheepish.

"You mean -"

"Yeah," said Dan. "If that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay," said Arin. "I mean, that's a thing that I'm gonna do regardless, since... you're going to be fucking me in the butt."

"Well, yeah, but still," said Dan. "Sorry."

He looked so anxious that Arin just _had_ to kiss him again, because how could he not?

Dan looked so damn nervous, which was adorable, but also kind of anxiety inducing on Arin's end.

He didn't want Dan to be so anxious.

"It's all perfectly fine," he told Dan. "We're gonna do great. It's gonna be great."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Then we'll shrug our shoulders and say 'well, we tried that,' and get on with our lives," said Arin, and he licked Dan on the face, just to hear Dan make an affectionate disgusted noise. "Okay?"

"... okay," said Dan, and he kissed Arin again. 

Arin kissed him back. 

"So when do you want to do this?"

"A few days from now," said Dan. "I can, uh... I can tell that it's getting close to that time, but I can't entirely put my finger on when it's gonna be ready."

"Right," said Arin. 

"I usually have it figured out on the day of," Dan said quickly. "If that's okay, I mean."

"Of course it's okay," said Arin. "As long as, uh, you can wait."

"Oh yeah, I can wait for a certain amount of time," said Dan. "And I mean, worst case scenario, I can just jerk myself off, right?"

"I don't wanna relegate you to jerking off when I promised you some sweet, sweet tiger loving," Arin said, and he rubbed his chin along Dan's cheek, as Dan cackled. 

"Oh my god, Arin, I can't believe you just said that," Dan grumbled. 

"I could make a Naruto joke right now, but I think it'd be lost on you," said Arin.

Dan snorted, and he kissed Arin on the muzzle.

* * *

"Hey, Dan?"

"Mmm?"

It was two days later, and Arin and Dan were on the Grump couch between episodes. 

“So, uh, for the… for the fun stuff that we’ve got planned, with the eggs -”

“Oh god, Ar!”

Dan shot a glance at the microphones, but they were off.

They weren’t recording - they were going to get up soon, go get some food.

“Sorry,” said Arin, although he wasn’t, not really.

Dan snorted - he could clearly see through Arin’s facade.

“Is there anything I need to get?”

“What kinda anything?”

“I dunno,” said Arin. “Maybe special lube, or special food, or something like that?”

“I mean,” said Dan, “I won’t say no to, like, sushi, and lube is always good, but otherwise it’s pretty standard.”

“Right,” said Arin.

“... if you wanna do this on the bed, we’re gonna end up having to, uh… change the sheets,” said Dan. “Actually, now that I think about it, maybe you should get a waterproof sheet.”

“What, like a bedwetting sheet?”

“Yeah,” said Dan, and he was blushing. “As long as, uh, as you’re not too embarrassed to buy one.”

“Dude,” said Arin, and he was snickering, “I’m not going to be like some little kid and get all embarrassed because I’m worried someone will think that I’ve peed the bed or something.”

He was grinning in spite of himself, because that was very Dan. 

The guy had gotten most of his knowledge about land culture via pop culture, which had resulted in a whole lot of misplaced ideas to what was considered “normal” versus… well, not normal.

“I dunno,” said Dan. “I wouldn’t want you to feel embarrassed.”

“I understand,” said Arin, and he patted Dan on the knee. “I do appreciate it.”

“Thank you,” said Dan, and he leaned against Arin’s side, his head on Arin’s shoulder, his hair ticklish against Arin’s cheek. 

Arin wasn’t transformed at that moment, so the both of them were more or less the same size.

“Is there anything you’d like me to do?”

“Nah,” said Dan. “I’ll be good.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” said Dan. “I appreciate all of the effort you’re putting into this stuff, though.”

“Of course,” said Arin. “C’mon, man. You’re my best friend. Why wouldn’t I?”

They were a bit more than “best friends” at this point, but it was… complicated, to talk about that stuff. 

Especially when they were both from such disparate cultures.

Still, Arin was going to have to ask Dan about that stuff… at some point.

Dan snuggled in to him, his arms around Arin’s middle.

“You’re so warm,” Dan mumbled, and he kept his head on Arin’s shoulder. 

“Well, yeah,” said Arin. “I’m a mammal. We do that.”

“Nah,” said Dan. “Mammals in the ocean aren’t as warm as you are.”

“No?”

“Nope. They need to conserve as much of their body heat as possible, so cuddling up to one of ‘em, they’re still cold.”

“Huh,” said Arin. 

“They’re warm on the inside, obviously, since everything with a heart and all that are warm on the inside, but… well, you don’t want to lose heat on the outside.”

“Right,” said Arin, and he kissed Dan on the temple. “That makes sense.”

“I do my best,” said Dan, and he snuggled in.

“Do you ever miss it?”

“Hm?”

“The ocean, I mean. Do you ever miss it?”

Dan shrugged, and he looked self conscious.

“It’s… complicated,” he said. “I miss aspects of it. I miss my family, obviously, and I miss my friends that I grew up with. I miss my old lovers sometimes. But it’s just so… different here, and there are so many _other_ options up here.”

“Other options?”

“Like… paper. I can use paper on land. It’s not a thing that’s really an option, down in the water, because… well, it’s paper. It dissolves. Or metal that doesn’t rust - that’s exciting as well.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah. I like it like this. I dunno.” 

Dan gave an expansive shrug - it was impressive, with those bony shoulders of his. 

It was a bit like watching a folding chair trying to collapse, then right itself.

“Mmm?”

“I lived in the water for the first thirty something years of my life,” said Dan. “Maybe, when i’ve been on land for thirty something years, I’ll get lonely and want to go back to the water.”

“Kinda like the selkie problem,” said Arin, his tone thoughtful.

“Not exactly,” said Dan. 

“Well, no, you’re obviously not a selkie,” said Arin. “But… you know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” said Dan.

“... shit,” said Arin, suddenly stricken. “Sorry, I’m just… interrogating you about your feelings, aren’t I?”

“It’s hardly an interrogation,” Dan protested. “If I was uncomfortable, I’d tell you. I promise, okay?”

“Okay,” said Arin, and he rubbed his cheek against Dan’s, purring.

He couldn’t purr as well when he wasn’t shape shifted - when he was more human shaped, he didn’t have the same deep chest, but the sentiment was still felt.

Dan kissed Arin on the mouth - a gentle, soft kiss, barely a brush of lips.

“You’re a good guy, y’know that?”

Dan’s voice was very quiet, right up against Arin’s lips.

“I do my best,” Arin demurred.

“You are,” Dan insisted. “I mean it. I think you sell yourself short. You’re a great guy.”

“Oh geez,” Arin mumbled, and he was blushing.

Dan put his hands on Arin’s face, thumbing at Arin’s cheekbones, and his fingers were very soft.

The webbing between his fingers was thin enough that Arin could see the light shining through it. 

“You might want to get more towels, too,” Dan added, as an afterthought.

“Towels?”

Arin paused.

“For egg stuff.”

“Oh,” said Arin, backtracking to an earlier point in the conversation. “Right.”

“A lot of towels,” Dan added.

“Right.”

That wouldn’t be a problem - Arin could buy a whole bunch of cheap towels from the local dollar store, right?

He tucked a piece of Dan’s hair behind one small ear, and he stretched, his back cracking.

“We should get food,” he told Dan.

“Let’s get sushi,” said Dan.

“You always want sushi,” Arin said, but he was snickering.

“As if I need to twist your arm for it,” Dan fired back.

“I didn’t say I _didn’t_ always want it as well,” Arin said.

“Fair enough,” said Dan. “So sushi?”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Arin. “Let’s get sushi.”

“I gotta say,” Dan said, “you folks on land have a whole lot of things you can do that I’ve been impressed by, but delivery sushi has been the greatest invention ever.”

“Better than anything else?”

“Literally anything else. Forget medicine, forget transportation, forget literally anything else. Delivery sushi.”

“But we wouldn’t be able to have delivery sushi without all of those other things,” Arin pointed out, as he made his way towards the door to the Grump room, to head to the main space.

“... I can’t really argue with that, no,” said Dan, and he was grinning. 

“Exactly,” said Arin. “Everything is connected!”

Dan kissed Arin on the temple, and Arin leaned into it, as Dan’s cool lips sent a little shiver through Arin’s whole body.

He was… well, he was nervous about the whole egg laying thing, even if he was also excited about it.

The whole thing was just… well, weird.

It was weird, it wasn’t like anything that Arin had ever done in his life, but… well, life is for trying new things, right?

He was going to enjoy it. 

He was going to do his fucking damnedest to enjoy it, or at least… approach it with an open mind. 

It was the least he could do for Dan, right?

He knew that Dan would do the same for him.

* * *

Two days after that, Arin got a text in the morning.

Arin, just finishing his working out, glanced at his phone.

_You still up for egg laying stuff?_

_You know it!_ Arin fired back.

_Come over in, like, three hours,_ Dan sent. _Please bring towels and snacks._

_Will do!_

* * *

Arin wasn’t entirely… sure what to do. 

Well, he knew the logistics of certain things.

He spent an inordinate amount of time in the bathroom, cleaning himself in all the ways possible.

He did, indeed, have a veritable hoard of towels, which he bundled into a duffel bag.

He stopped by the local CVS as well, to pick up a whole bunch of bags of snacks, then made his way towards towards Dan’s place.

His heart was beating very loudly in his ears, and his anxiety was on high.

This was going to be great.

Or… even if it wasn’t _great_ , it would be an interesting experience, right?

That was the important part.

Dan knew that he was just a person - it wasn’t like Dan would judge him for getting anything wrong, right?

Right.

Arin just had to remember that. 

He had to be chill, and stop worrying so much.

Okay.

He could do this.

It was going to be… something.

Regardless of what kind of something it was going to be, it was going to be _something_ , and what’s not to look forward to about “something”? 

* * * 

Dan was just wearing a kimono when he answered the door, and he looked tired and flushed.

“Hi,” he said to Arin, and then he was leaning forward, kissing Arin on the mouth.

“Hi,” said Arin, and he cleared his throat, walking in, the bag over his shoulder.

“Sorry for such short notice,” said Dan.

“It hasn’t been that short notice, don’t worry,” said Arin. “I brought you towels and food.”

“Thanks,” said Dan, and he smiled at Arin, a slightly pained but ultimately grateful expression.

“Of course,” said Arin.

“... not to be a creep, but would you be okay with, uh, with transforming?”

“Of course,” said Arin. “Let me just… change clothes.”

“You can stay naked,” Dan said. “If you’re okay with that, obviously.”

“Okay,” said Arin, and he kissed Dan again, his hands going to Dan’s hips.

He began to purr, because clearly, that was something that Dan needed right now.

Poor guy looked genuinely anxious, like he was going to vibrate out of his skin.

“Gimme a sec,” Arin said, and he handed Dan the duffel bag, then kissed Dan again, before going into the other room.

While he wasn’t ashamed of his shapeshifting, he knew that it made some people… uncomfortable, to see other people shift. 

All those muscles and bones moving, the skin rippling…. 

It honestly gave Arin the heebie-jeebies sometimes.

* * *

When Arin came out of the spare room, he found Dan sprawled out on the bed, which was at least three deep in towels.

Arin licked his lips, unsure on how to proceed.

Dan grinned at him, his expression faintly nervous.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” said Arin. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just… get comfortable,” said Dan. “I figure I could prep you some, and then we could, uh… that is, I could start the oviposition stuff.”

“Of course,” said Arin, and he sprawled out on the bed, making a show of sprawling out like a comfortable cat, since he knew it would make Dan laugh.

Dan did indeed laugh, and he crowded closer, until he had his belly pressed against Arin’s back, nuzzling into the back of Arin’s neck. 

Arin sighed, as Dan wriggled, just a bit.

His body was cooler and smoother than Arin was strictly… used to - he was very clearly not a mammal.

Not that Arin was going to complain too hard.

He sighed, as Dan sat on the swell of his hips.

“Your back is all tight,” Dan said, and he began to rub Arin’s back with his long fingers.

Arin groaned, beginning to relax in spite of himself.

He couldn’t really… help it.

He had always been a sucker for a good back rub, as Dan’s fingers found the knots in his back, and dispatched with them.

Arin’s toes were curling, and he was being very careful with his claws.

He was also purring, which had Dan chuckling.

“Dude,” said Dan, “I’m gonna end up getting a boner from all these vibrations.”

“I should hope you get a boner, considering we’re about to have sex,” said Arin.

Dan coughed, and it was hard to tell if he was embarrassed or laughing, but either way… well, Dan squirmed, and Arin could feel the beginnings of Dan’s arousal against his skin, slicking down his fur.

“Fair enough,” said Dan, and he leaned forward, kissing the back of Arin’s neck, right where it was sensitive.

Arin gave a full body shiver, and he was still purring as Dan began to stroke along his back, pressing wet, delicate kisses.

Arin sighed, and he gave himself over to the feeling, letting it wash over him like so much water, wave after wave of it piling on top of him.

He let his eyes slide shut, and he just purred, lying there, as his lover touched him all over.

Some part of him felt guilty - he knew that releasing eggs was always difficult for Dan physically, and maybe Arin should have been the one attending to Dan, but Dan seemed content, and who was Arin to argue?

And then Dan was scratching at the base of Arin’s tail, sitting on the backs of Arin’s thighs, and it was taking effort for Arin not to wriggle too much. 

He purred louder, and his toes curled, as Dan held his ass open with both hands.

“You’ve got a nice butt,” said Dan.

“Thanks,” Arin said. “I do my best.”

Dan made an amused noise, and he kissed Arin on the cheek of his ass, biting it gently. 

Arin shuddered - Dan’s teeth were a bit like needles.

Not that he was going to complain too much, because… wow, that was an intense sensation.

… and then Dan’s tongue was sliding into his asshole, speaking of intense sensations.

It was… odd, to say the least.

Dan had a very long tongue, and he could do interesting things with it.

It was also cool - not cold, per se, but cool.

Let like someone who had been eating ice cream, more like someone who had been drinking water.

And now it was curling inside of Arin’s ass, which was making Arin squirm some more, his mouth falling open and his cock rubbing against his belly, trapped between the bulk of his body and the mattress.

Dan was making horny, contented noises as he licked and sucked, and Arin was moaning and groaning, his hands on the back of his head to keep himself from ripping Dan’s sheets.

He groaned, his hips rolling forward, his knees digging into the bed, and he sighed, as two of Dan’s long fingers joined Dan’s tongue, and it was an odd sensation, to be sure, but holy fuck, he was… he was seeing stars.

He was yowling, he realized.

Full on yowling like an alleycat, albeit at a much deeper tone, and then Dan was pulling back, panting.

“Ar?”

“Mm?”

“I don’t know if I can… if I can keep holding back. Can I put it in? Please?”

“You can put it in,” said Arin. “is there, uh… is there anything you need me to do?”

“Stay still when I put it in,” said Dan, and he sounded nervous. “Sorry, I should’ve -”

“Dan,” Arin said, and he tried to keep his tone from being sharp, although fuck was it a struggle.

He was _so_ horny, horny enough that his heart was beating in his cock, in his ears. 

“Mmm?”

“Don’t worry about “should” right now, okay? Do what you need to do. I want to feel it, and I know we’re both kinda new at this.”

“Right,” said Dan, and then he laughed, some of the tension dying down a little. “God, it wasn’t this awkward the first time I did this with someone else underwater.”

“Yeah?”

“It helped that we both knew what it was that I was doing in the first place,” said Dan. “More or less. The… idea of it, of how it worked, that was a thing that was known, y’know? Versus I’m afraid that I’m going to somehow traumatize you or something.”

“I doubt I’m going to be traumatized,” said Arin. “I’ve put weirder stuff up my butt.”

“... like _what_?”

Dan sounded genuinely perplexed, and there were wet noises.

Arin wanted to look over his shoulder, to see what it was that was happening behind him, but he tried to stay still. 

“There are levels of friendship you gotta be to unlock that level of secret backstory,” said Arin, trying to sound dignified.

“Arin, I have put things up your butt myself,” said Dan. “I am literally just about to put something up your butt.”

“... I might have stuck a few markers up my butt, when I was a teenager,” Arin mumbled, and he was blushing under his fur.

Dan made an amused noise, and then he was pressing closer.

Something cold and gooey was pressing along the cheek of Arin’s ass, and Arin was trying not to squirm too much.

Okay.

That felt… odd, but he’d had sex with Dan before.

Dan had two dicks, and one of them was technically the ovipositor, and Arin had felt that inside of himself before.

Okay.

He could do that.

And then it was sliding in.

It was… god, it was, cold, and it was gooey and slimy, which was an odd sensation, and then it was all the way in, deep and wriggling.

Arin moaned, and Dan moaned harder, his hips rolling harder.

“I’m gonna… it’s… oh, _fuck_ ,” Dan moaned, and then there was… something happening.

The ovipositor inside of Arin was beginning to bulge, and then it was… there was something cool and gooey inside of Arin, and it was kind of gross, honestly, but also… not.

It was a weird kind of satisfying.

Arin sighed, a full body sigh, his toes still curling, his mouth falling open, and he squeezed harder, letting the sweetness of it wash over him, as another mass of eggs were deposited inside of him.

He rolled his hips, rubbing his cock against the bottom sheet, and Dan moaned like he was in pain, clutching at Arin’s hips.

His ovipositor was pulsing like a heart, and his hands were leaving dents in Arin’s hips, which made Arin moan harder.

“God, you feel so good, you’re so… warm, how are you so… fuck!”

“Mmm?”

Arin shifted a bit, so that he could get up a bit on his knees, and he reached under himself, to wrap his hand around his cock.

He stroked it, holding it in one hand, and he began to thrust into his own fist. 

God, it was… it was such a foreign feeling, to be stuffed full of squishy, cold eggs, while more were being pumped into him.

A few of them were beginning to press against his prostate, which made him gasp, his claws springing out in spite of himself.

He moaned like he was in pain, and he clenched around the thing inside of him.

“You’re so _warm_ Ar, god, it feels so… good….”

Dan’s hips were still rolling, pressing more eggs into Arin, and Arin was rubbing his cock faster, as his orgasm got closer and closer, as he began to shake.

He growled, a full body vibration, and then he was cumming across his own hand, the pleasure breaking over him, throbbing through his whole body, the pressure breaking like a goddamn bone.

His cum got all over the towels, and wasn’t he glad that they were still there?

But Dan was still filling him, and the pulsing was enough to make Arin shiver, on his way to overstimulation, panting, open mouthed.

“How… how big are they?”

Arin’s voice was rough.

“They’re small,” Dan said, and his voice was practically broken. “They feel… they’re good. They’re… good, in you, thank you, thank you, thank _you_!”

A particularly big gush slid into Arin, and Arin groaned.

He was tingling, over sensitive, but he didn’t want it to stop, he didn’t want it to ever stop, he wanted to be filled, he wanted to be used as a receptacle.

… so maybe he was discovering a bit of a kink, or maybe he just liked making Dan feel good. 

Fucked if he knew.

But he lay there - he even had another orgasm, as his prostate was pressed against by all those jelloid eggs - and he couldn’t keep his knees working.

Eventually, Dan’s ovipositor stopped pulsing, and he pulled it free, where it was still dripping just a bit.

A few of the eggs slipped out of Arin’s ass, and Arin made a face.

It was a neat feeling, but he was a tad stretched, and way too overstimulated.

Dan kissed Arin on the back, under one shoulder blade. 

“Thank you,” Dan said, his voice quiet.

He flopped over Arin’s back, and his skin stuck to Arin’s sweaty fur.

“You were right,” Arin mumbled.

“Mmm?”

“It is gooey.”

Dan snorted, and he kissed Arin on the back of the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
